Fallen
Fallen, also sometimes called "Phii" is a major character in the Oblivia franchise and is the Second Seed of the Seven Knights of the Round Archangels. She is the wife of the holy Archangel: E.T.A and is the ancestor of both Hanako and Aria. Appearance Fallen is an Archangel girl who appears to have died in her early twenties. She has very long, jet black hair and narrow piercing red eyes. Under her left eye is the Celestialism Oblivion Mark in the shape of a black cross. Her bangs are V-shaped and side bangs are long, she also has an uplifting cowlick similar to Hanako. Fallen originally wears Hanako's black leather choker with a silver chain and black and red cross pendant. There is a glowing red eye in the middle. Fallen's originally white wings are stained black with the sins of man and she dons a crimson halo instead of the usual gold. She now usually wears Ars Armor with white, puffed shoulders, red triangular patterns and black underlines with black and gold edge trims. The gauntlets of her Ars Armor are white with more red triangular designs on the back of her hands, black edged open fingers and red arm guards. Under them are skin tight brown exo-skeletons of the Ars Armor of forearm length. Fallen wears a two large sharp armored pieces on both sides of her head that surround her halo. They are white, trimmed in red and black and engraved with lines and small bolts. The armor on Fallen's torso and lower body is white and leotard-like and exposes her large breasts and stomach area. The chest section is etched in black and goes around her back with red triangular designs on the chest and under rib area. There are red lighted areas on her hips with bolts near the stomach area, indents connect the lights to the hip and chest areas of the armor. On the hips are square-shaped red patterns with a black diamond pattern covering the crotch with two bolts on both sides. Fallen's leg armor are long white boots with red jolt patterns running up them with three bolts on the inner thighs. A red jewel crest with wings are on the sides of both legs surrounded by black trimmings. Brown exo-armor stockings are underneath. Personality Trivia * ''Anima ''says that the idea of a character named Fallen was sparked by watching "some old video on Youtube of Sonic Adventure 2's Chao Garden." The said Youtuber owned a black Angel Chaos Chao named "Fallen" and thus the inspiration was born. * When Fallen loses her memory by falling from the sky and can only say "Phii!" it is likely a reference to Nyu / Lucy from Elfen Lied, who can only say "Nyu!" after losing her memory. * Phii originally used to be a separate character from Fallen who had pink hair. She was meant to be Oblivia's mascot character who was half cat half rabbit and would eventually somehow transform into a humanoid form. She was eventually scrapped and melded back into Fallen to keep Oblivia's more serious undertones consistent. Gallery Shadow beyond horizon by animangaemo-d6tsvls.jpg|Fallen in her Ars Armor: Fallen Wings. 20729365 1644654092262238 1862871806308833162 n.jpg|Promotional Fallen Art by artist: Chevaughn Roberts. Navigation